


Dear Liam (Side A)

by Karina



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-26
Updated: 2010-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-10 19:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karina/pseuds/Karina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noel writes a letter directed towards Liam regarding the 'I'm Outta Time' video</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Liam (Side A)

Noel took out a pen and a piece of paper and sat down at the desk in his hotel room. Did he intend on writing more lyrics for another song that could be used for a future album? Not really, but he felt he could sort out his feelings easier if he wrote them down; it was something he learnt after years of writing songs.

 

“Dear Liam,” he began, and he paused for a moment to remember what exactly he had felt, and continued to write again.

The letter went something like this:

 

Dear Liam,

Why did you have to grow up from a little twat to a handsome bloke that I can’t resist?

Oh no, did I just write that?

You always complained that you didn’t like acting in music videos, but you managed to do a good job in the ‘I’m Outta Time’ video. Scarily enough, I’m acting like some teenage fangirl after seeing that video properly. I always knew you could sing bloody well, but it didn’t come to me that you could be a great songwriter. Well, for the past several years, I’ve been proven wrong about that. I must admit, whilst the previous music video for TSOTL was horrible, the video for I’m Outta Time wasn’t as bad as I thought it would be. In fact, you were very good looking in that video; I can’t bloody believe you’re my brother! Those lips just make me want to kiss you, and your hair makes me want to touch it and feel it with my hands. Can’t you see my face is getting red over these statements that I’m making? It’s sodding embarrassing to put them in words, but that’s how I feel. You must think I’ve gone out of my mind to admit these things. You must think that my rational self has disappeared. But I feel like I’ve gone mad with these feelings towards you. Don’t tell me I’ve become some ‘soft’ bloke who expresses his feelings like a girl…people say love can make you blind…I’d say love is like a drug…but more powerful than cocaine or any of that. But it ain’t as harmful as real drugs, you know?

 

Your brother,

Noel Gallagher

 

Noel sighed as he re-read the letter, and put it into an envelope. Although he wrote it towards Liam, he didn’t exactly want to give it him. He simply put it into his own suitcase; so that Liam wouldn’t find out he wrote such a letter. But it did feel better to sort his feelings out. If Liam managed to get a hold of the letter somehow, then Noel thought he would have to do all he could do to shut his brother up. But for now, he was going to let his feelings and instinct take over him. “The media sure has created an ironic portrait of my personality and our relationship…” Noel thought, as he locked his suitcase and picked up his phone to message Liam. “He better answer my messages…” he smirked, but then felt than smirk turn into a warm smile. The man about to receive his messages was the man that he cherished the most in his life.

 


End file.
